Cyclone
by Sui Felton
Summary: Songfic en primera persona. Harry lucha contra aquel sentimiento que le quema las entrañas... *Fail Summary*   Escrito que corresponde al Reto Especial del Harrython 2010


Título: Cyclone  
Personajes: Harry/Draco  
Género: Slash  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

"Cyclone" es una canción que pertenece a la banda japonesa 12012.

Autora: Sui  
Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin (Te quiero, lo sabías? xD **Cyda:** que sí, lo sé xD )

* * *

**Cyclone**

Cierro los ojos y siento cómo el dolor de lo vivido en los últimos meses va desgarrando mi ser.

Listen, a heartless shout / _Escucha, un grito inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless cry / _Escucha, un llanto inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless world / _Escucha, un mundo inhumano_

Estamos a mitad de una reunión importante y yo no presto demasiada atención a lo que sucede. Mientras Kingsley habla sobre los avances de Voldemort y sus filas, veo mis manos y noto que éstas están manchadas de una sangre que, al mismo tiempo, está y no está ahí. Sangre que no puedo limpiar por mucho que lave mis manos, y aunque comienzo a sentir cómo viejas heridas comienzan a abrirse, soy consciente de que la sangre en mis manos no es la mía.

Listen, a heartless shout / _Escucha, un grito inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless cry / _Escucha, un llanto inhumano _  
Listen, a heartless world / _Escucha, un mundo inhumano_

Entonces alzo la mirada y frente a mí estás tú. Como siempre, con tu porte frío y elegante. Veo tus ojos y soy plenamente consciente de que el brillo plateado que reflejan son producto del dolor y quizá el odio que sientes hacia mí. Sonrío de una manera casi imperceptible, pues sé que aunque me mires de esa manera lo que sientes por mí no es precisamente odio. Incluso me atrevería a decir que me amas .

Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco tu fragancia  
_Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco tus gestos_  
Subete no kioku wo kaki kesare / _Todos mis recuerdos han sido eliminados_

No puedo decir que tu presencia me sea completamente grata, pues desde que te conozco has sido una molestia y tantos años de odio mutuo no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana, incluso cuando tu ayuda en esta guerra se haya aceptado. Sin embargo, esos roces que comparto contigo en las reuniones, las pocas palabras que compartimos y el choque de nuestras miradas me hace estremecer involuntariamente.

Y entonces me pregunto, ¿tú sientes de la misma manera?

Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco el sentido de vivir  
_Ikinuku ishi sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco el deseo de sobrevivir_  
Omoeba dare ni ai sareta? / _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién me quería?_

Hace tiempo que perdí el deseo de vivir, pero sigo luchando porque sé que muchas personas dependen de ello. Es como si no tuviera otra opción más que seguir viviendo, o más bien, sobreviviendo día con día. A veces me pregunto cómo es que no he explotado aún. La comida no tiene sabor, las bromas no me causan risa, tampoco siento la presencia de los demás. Pero incluso cuando me siento completamente solo dentro de esta habitación llena de personas puedo distinguir tu presencia, y sé que tu distingues la mía.

Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con tus ojos grises, y sin que los demás se den cuenta de ello, hago un movimiento con la cabeza hacia ti. Cuando el resto de la Orden del fénix de da cuenta de mi desaparición, tú ya estas siendo arrastrado por mí hacia la antigua alcoba de mi padrino.

Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de Meguri meku toki no nagare ni Subete wo nomarete shimatte / _En las estaciones que pasan todo es tragado por el flujo de tiempo giratorio_  
Kimi no moto he tadoritsuku / _Y encuentro el camino hacia ti_

Escucho el jadeo que emites cuando me inclino hacia ti, a pesar de que luchas con todas tus fuerzas para no mostrar que el deseo te consume a ti también. Beso la pálida piel de tu cuello y te obligo a quitar las manos que cubren tu boca. Y cubro el grito que sale de ella cuando finalmente logro penetrarte.

Arasoi atta hibi mo kanashimi ni kuzureta yoru sae / _Los días en los que luchábamos entre nosotros e incluso las noches en las que nos derrumbábamos en el dolor_  
ima wo ikiru tame no kate ni kawari hajimeru / _Empecé a cambiarlos por comida, para poder vivir el presente_

Levanto tu cuerpo y quedas sentado frente a mí. Sigo embistiéndote con fuerza. Con una mano sostengo tu cadera para guiar el ritmo que sé te hará estallar; con la otra, acaricio tu mejilla mientras te digo falsas palabras de amor, haciéndote jadear una vez más mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras escapan de tus ojos.

Llegamos juntos al clímax.

Listen, a heartless shout. / _Escucha, un grito inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless cry. / _Escucha, un llanto inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless world. / _Escucha, un mundo inhumano_

Escucho tu suave respiración y acaricio con suavidad tus rubios cabellos. Quizás estés dormido, quizás no. Pero por alguna extraña razón, aquellas palabras de amor salen nuevamente de mi boca, y ahora ya no sé si son tan falsas como quiero convencerme de lo son.

Kimi no ibasho sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera sé donde estás  
_Kimi no egao sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco tu sonrisa_  
Fuan no uzu ni nagasarete / _Voy a la deriva en el ciclón de la inquietud  
_

Pasan los meses y la guerra continúa, Voldemort sigue adelante con sus oscuros planes a pesar de que es consciente de que el número de nuestros aliados va en aumento. Desafortunadamente hemos sufrido muchas bajas y entre ellas se cuentan a algunas personas que en verdad he estimado.

Hay momentos en los que me pregunto dónde estás y con quién. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si hay alguien a quien le estés sonriendo en este momento.

Kokoro no kizu wa iyasenai / _La herida de mi corazón no se puede curar_  
Kokoro no namida mo nuguenai / _Tampoco puedo secar las lágrimas de mi corazón_  
Kodoku de kurutte shimai sou de / _Parece que he crecido loco en esta soledad_

Llega una carta del cuartel que tenemos en Escocia. Generalmente no suelo leerlas porque siempre estoy en la sala de entrenamientos con mis amigos del E.D., sin embargo escucho mencionar tu nombre.

Aishiau kisetsu wa marude / _En la estación en la que nos quisimos_  
Ano koro no futari no you de / _Como si fuera aquel entonces_  
Subete wo wasurete shimatte / _Me olvidé absolutamente de todo_

Le quito el sobre inmediatamente a Hermione, los demás me ven como si me hubiera vuelto loco, pero ella sólo me ve con bastante escepticismo en el rostro. La carta no dice grandes cosas, habla sobre los avances de la guerra. Pero comentan que tú has logrado encontrar uno de los horrocruxes en una de las mansiones que pertenecen a tu familia.

El sólo hecho de ver tu nombre escrito en ese pergamino amarillento me hace estremecer.

Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni yuku / _Y fui a verte_

Por eso busco cualquier pretexto con tal de ir al mismo lugar donde tú te encuentras.

Nikushimi atta hibi mo zetsubou ni kunou shita yoru mo / _Los días en los que nos odiábamos y las noches en las que estábamos angustiados hasta la desesperación_  
Boku wo tsukuru tame no kate ni kawari / _Los cambié por comida para poder seguir recuperandome_  
Yakusoku no basho de ima kimi wo machi tooku wo mitsumeru / _Te espero en el lugar que prometimos mientras miro al vacio_  
Dakedo kimi wa arawarenai Dare ka kotae wo / _Pero no apareces, que alguien me explique por qué_

Gracias al encantamiento _fidelius_ soy capaz de encontrar la casa sin problemas, aunque sigo lamentando el no haber podido utilizar un traslador para poder llegar rápidamente. Esto que siento oprime mi pecho no me ha dejado tranquilo desde ayer.

Entro rápidamente a la casa e inmediatamente soy abordado por los miembros de la Orden que se encuentran cuidando de ti, sin embargo no tengo interés alguno en cruzar una sola palabra con ellos. Necesito verte.

Alzo la mirada y ahí estas, tan delgado y pálido como siempre. Pero tus ojos brillan con mucha más intensidad de la que puedo recordar.

Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco tu fragancia_  
Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco tus gestos_  
Subete no kioku wo kaki kesare / _Todos mis recuerdos han sido eliminados_

Todos se encuentran en el comedor, comentando los progresos obtenidos durante este tiempo. Ginny ha estado mandándome miradas significativas desde el otro lado de la mesa, y yo simplemente contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, no sé si se da cuenta o no, pero siento pena por ella.

En verdad lamento mucho no poder corresponderle como ella quisiera. Porque desde nuestro encuentro no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza.

Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco el sentido de vivir_  
Ikinuku ishi sae wakaranai / _Ni siquiera conozco el deseo de sobrevivir_  
Omoeba dare ni ai sareta? / _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién me quería?_

Te has dado cuenta de las miradas que Ginny y yo nos dirigimos; murmuras alguna tonta excusa, te pones de pie y sales discretamente hacia la cocina. Momentos después voy tras de ti.

Sé que Ginny me está dirigiendo miradas de reproche y dolor, pero en verdad, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo controlar la forma como me siento.

Me encuentro de pie, observándote, sintiendo nuevamente esa abrumadora sensación recorrer mi cuerpo. Giras hacia mí y me doy cuenta de que tus pupilas se han dilatado casi por completo.

Aishiau kisetsu wa marude / _En la estación en la que nos quisimos_  
Ano koro no futari no you de / _Como si fuera aquel entonces_  
Subete wo wasurete shimatte / _Me olvidé absolutamente de todo_

Avanzo hacia ti, tú haces lo mismo. Y cuando al fin estamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro puedo darme cuenta del acelerado ritmo de tu respiración. Supongo que yo estoy igual.

Te muerdes un poco el labio, logrando humedecerlo. Y con eso arrancas un gemido de mi garganta.

Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni yuku / _Y fui a verte_

No te doy tiempo a reaccionar, porque casi al instante te aprisiono contra la pared. Quiero besarte hasta hacerte enloquecer.

Mirai no boku wa ima hontou ni waraeteimasuka? / _"¿Mi futuro yo estará riendo ahora?"_  
Ima wo ikiru boku jishin ni Katari / _Me digo a mi mismo que vivo en el presente_  
Yakusoku no jikan da ne Koko de ima / _Es nuestro momento prometido, y te busco en aquel lugar_  
kimi wo sagasu kedo Doko ni mo inai / _Pero tú no estás_  
Doushite ne Dare ka kotae wo / _¿Por qué? ¿Eh? Que alguien me responda_

Finalmente he vencido a Voldemort, y trato de distinguirte entre el gran número de personas que están celebrando nuestra victoria. Sin embargo no logro encontrarte.

Corro entre la multitud, todos me sonríen y me alaban. Pero no logran entender que en este momento sólo quiero verte, saber que estás bien.

En un momento de desesperación grito tu nombre. ¿Dónde estás, Draco? ¿Por qué no vienes a mí?

Listen, a heartless shout / _Escucha, un grito inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless cry / _Escucha, un llanto inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless world / _Escucha, un mundo inhumano_

El señor Weasley se acerca a mí y me dice que fuiste trasladado al hospital porque fuiste herido durante la batalla. También me habla sobre algunos otros de nuestros compañeros que se encuentran en estado crítico. Pero no logro entender del todo lo que me está diciendo. Lo único que mi mente repite una y otra vez, es que estas herido, pero vivo.

Listen, a heartless shout / _Escucha, un grito inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless cry / _Escucha, un llanto inhumano_  
Listen, a heartless world / _Escucha, un mundo inhumano_

Hace apenas un par de horas que has salido de San Mungo y sé que todos me miran con estupefacción pero no puedo controlarme más. Te abrazo y beso con locura, sin importarme lo que los demás estén pensando o sintiendo.

Entonces siento cómo tus delgadas manos me rodean por el cuello, y me correspondes. Haciéndome sentir mucho mas pleno de lo que jamás imaginé. Logro desaparecernos a ambos hasta la habitación de mi padrino, aquella donde te tuve por primera vez. Murmuras algo sobre que todos se darán cuenta de lo que hacemos, pero te callo con un beso.

Vuelvo a decirte palabras de amor, tú me sonríes a cambio y me dices que me amas. Y esta vez, esas palabras son reales.

* * *

Songfic que responde al Reto Especial del Harrython 2010

Cuando comencé a escribirlo no tenía una idea exacta de a qué reto iba a corresponder, sin embargo el teclado se apodero de mi xDDDDD. Ustedes perdonen el lamentable intento de p0rn, pero no pude resistirlo u8

Gracias nuevamente a Cyda por betear :B (sé que sabes que sé que sabes que te quiero (?)).

Espero y les guste ^ ^


End file.
